


princess♡

by ohsnapitztyy



Category: Disney Princesses, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Inspired by Kingdom Hearts, Magic, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitztyy/pseuds/ohsnapitztyy
Summary: naminé wants nothing more than to be a disney princess as she daydreams about being one every day. her life turns upside down when she encounters riku, a boy who's in search of a missing princess of his kingdom and her best friend, xion, disappears all in one day. with the power of the enchanted tiara, naminé and riku go on a magical adventure to find the ones that they're looking for with the help of your beloved disney princesses♡
Relationships: Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	princess♡

have you ever wondered what it felt like to be a princess?

to wear elegant, silky dresses?

rule over a beloved kingdom.

sing magical songs with your lovely voice?

perhaps falling in love with a handsome prince.

what more could a girl possibly want than to live out her own fairytale and get her happily ever after?

"naminé!" a girl shouts.

"huh?!" naminé jumps up in surprise from dozing off and being in her own world.

"there you go, dozing off again," xion groans.

"sorry," naminé apologizes while rubbing the back of her head. "i can't help but just dream about being a princess after i read a story in my book of fairytales."

the two girls have been the best of friends for as long as they can remember. naminé enjoyed reading her book on how princesses got their happily ever after while xion loved practicing her skateboarding skills. with two different hobbies, they still managed to spend time with each other by being in each other's presence in the middle of the forest that remained between twilight town and the mansion naminé lived alone in.

"don't you get tired of reading the same stories over and over again? don't you want to read about something else?"

"reading other books are so boring," naminé passed on the recommendation, standing up from sitting underneath a tree.  
almost everywhere she went, naminé would carry her book of fairytales with her whether it was eating at the bistro, going to the marketplace or even in the forest. xion, of course, would just skateboard as her transportation.

"i could only hope that i'd meet a handsome prince someday," naminé twirls in her white knee length dress.

"yeah, yeah," xion rolls her eyes. "wanna grab something at the bistro? i could really go for some soup at the moment."

"ooh!" naminé smiled in excitement. "that sounds so good. i'll go put my book back at the mansion."

"since when do you wanna leave your book behind?" xion puts one hand on her hips while the other hand is holding her skateboard to her side.

"it'll be in the way for when we eat," naminé responded. "i'll be back."

naminé leaves xion in the forest to walk to the mansion that isolated itself from the town filled with citizens and community.

♡♡♡

now inside her home, naminé walks up the stairs to the top floor where her bedroom was located. with her book in one hand, she used her open hand to grab ahold of the doorknob to her bedroom to twist the knob itself and pushed the door open. naminé enters into her bedroom with everything in the color white with the exception of her brown book and her baby blue sandals that were on her feet. the eighteen year old walks over to her nightstand beside her full size bed covered in silky satin sheets and blankets. she placed her book down on the nightstand before glancing over to a portrait of her deceased father.

"father.." naminé picks up the portrait to take a closer look. "i miss you so much."

memories of her father ran through her mind as a tear sheds from her left eye. it had only been a year since the passing of ansem's death from pneumonia.

♡♡♡

"happy birthday, baby," ansem put a slice of birthday cake in front of his daughter in celebration of her fifth birthday.

the newly five year old put her lips together to blow the small fire out with her eyes closed.

"yay!" naminé clapped her hands together, jumping up and down.

"what did you wish for, naminé?" ansem wondered.

"to be a princess!" naminé smiled.

"you know, i'm glad to hear you say that because i have a surprise for you," ansem put naminé's piece of cake on the dining table. "close your eyes."

"okay," the little girl was all in giggles with her baby hands over her eyes.

the middle aged father pulled out a birthday gift from behind his back. "you can open your eyes now."

the little girl removed her hands from her face to open her ocean eyes to discover a wrapped up birthday surprise.

"what is it, daddy?" naminé takes it out of ansem's hands.

"open it," ansem kindly instructed.

impatiently curious of what the gift itself was, naminé ripped up the gift wrapping paper to find a huge brown book entitled, "fairytales". with her eyes wide open and a loud gasp escaping from her mouth, the birthday girl jumps up and down in pure excitement with her book in her hands.

"you see," ansem bends down on one knee to meet eye to eye with his daughter and gently remove the book out of his daughter's hands to do a quick flip of the hardcover throughout the pages. "these stories are about a princess. one day, your dream of being a princess will certainly come true, my darling."

"i love you, daddy," naminé expressed after throwing herself in his arms, completely throwing her father off guard.

"i love you even more, my princess," ansem holds naminé close to him.

♡♡♡

"alright, one bowl of clear soup," the waitress places the hot bowl in front of xion.

"oh boy!" the raven haired girl licks her lips in excitement.

"and here's your sushi," a platter was put in front of naminé. "enjoy your food, ladies."

the waitress leaves the girls alone at their table with their delicious meals.

"this looks amazing," naminé complimented the presentation of how the sushi was given to her. "i'm glad we came here instead of the bistro."

"i think potato soup and panini sandwiches can wait for some other time," xion joked before slurping the broth out of a spoon.

"too bad we can't get some of that delicious cheesecake," naminé playfully yet dramatically lets out a deep sigh with her chin laying in the palm of her hands and her elbows propped up on the table.

"mhm," xion moaned over the tasty soup. "naminé, you've got to try some of this soup. oh man."

"i thought you didn't like sharing your food," naminé remembered, tilting her head to the side.

"i don't," xion confirmed. "but i'll share with you because you're my friend."

"i'm your only friend," naminé picked up her chopsticks.

"oh, i have options in this town," xion clarified. "you want some?"

"eh, no i'm good," the blonde declined.

"your lost," xion shrugged off. "more for me."

"oh okay," naminé picked at her sushi with her chopsticks.

"did i make you upset?" xion stops joking around once she realized that naminé wasn't really in much of a good mood. "what's wrong?"

"nothing it's just.." naminé takes a deep sigh before continuing on her with her sentence. "when i was putting my book away, i was looking at the photo of my father that's on my nightstand and i couldn't help but just think about how things used to be before he passed away."

♡♡♡

in his final days of his well lived life, ansem worked long hours of his job as a scientist to make sure that his one and only daughter would be finacially stable once he had passed on. naminé, however, pleaded him to stop working and rest in bed in hopes of him healing with a speedy recovery.

"here's some chicken noodle soup and tea," naminé brought a tray into ansem's bedroom to give to him.

"thank you, my dear," ansem sits himself up his king size bed to take the tray out of his daughters for the tray, he balled up his fist to his mouth to release a violent cough.

"father!" naminé put the tray to the side to show concern from ansem coughing so harshly.

"i'm fine," ansem said in the middle of his coughs, covering his mouth until it died down and he was able to breathe again.

"please drink your tea," naminé gave ansem his cup of tea. "i'll go get your medicine."

"calm down," ansem told his daughter who was such a worry worry. "i admire all that you're doing for me but it's not your responsibility to take care of me as your father."

"you took care of me when i was a baby," naminé mentioned, sitting herself down on the foot of her father's bed. "now it's my time to take care of you."

"come here," ansem opened up his arms for a hug with his caring daughter.

naminé accepted his kind gesture of wanting to hug by crawling up the bed where her father is resting to wrap her arms around him.

"you don't ever have to take care of me," ansem rubbed naminé's back in comfort. "you'll be eighteen soon. i want you to take care of yourself and figure out what you want for yourself."

"but-"

"no buts," ansem refused. "i want you to be happy."

♡♡♡

"thank you for spending time with me today, xion," naminé said.

after enjoying their lunch together, the girls walked back to the mansion in the middle of the forest.

"no biggie," the raven haired girl brushed off. "besides, i've been getting a little bored with skateboarding lately."

"you don't like it anymore?" naminé raised an eyebrow. "but you love skateboarding as much as i love to dream about being a princess?"

"uh, i don't think anything could top you dreaming about being a princess," xion added.

"but you love skateboarding, right?" naminé asked once more.

"yeah but i don't dream about being a skateboard now do i?"

"xion!" a sharp gasp escapes from naminé's lips as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise, pointing to what she had seen.

"huh?" xion looks over to where her best friend was pointing to and once she had realized the same thing naminé did, she left her mouth open.

an unconsious boy lied on the ground in front of the locked gates of naminé's mansion.

♡


End file.
